That Evening
by The obsessed thing
Summary: After bailing from a game of cards, Hyde returns to rest up in his room, only to find a little surprise lurking. A/N: This is like, my first fic. Have mercy. ;w; Rated M For uhhh... Language. And adult themes.
1. Chapter 1: Bailing

Chapter 1: Bailing

"Mr. Hyde, I believe I have beaten you."

Hyde stared down his own cards, and back at Bucket, his eye squinting as his face soured. "Yer." - He continued to stare, as if he were checking if Bucket was actually lying. "Yer, you're right. Fuckin' 'ell." They sat in silence for a good ten seconds, before Hyde pushed his chair out, it made a groaning noise as the legs dragged along the floor. He stood up and let his head roll on his shoulders, before making a silent exit.

"Oh, Mr. Hyde? You forgot-"

"What?" Hyde frowned at him through the red low lighting in the room.

Bucket's motionless LED eye looked back at him, and a disappointed voice muttered from his chassis; "Nothing, never mind."

"Make yer bloody mind up, robot." Hyde turned and stroppily walked off like a big kid, grumbling and sighing.

Hyde made his way back to his room, the crude metal door before him read:  
"FUCK OFF  
KNOCK FIRST"

He sure liked to write all over things. This room was for now, his home, so why not get comfortable and tune the place to his liking? He noted to himself that his door was unlocked- nothing unusual there, he never really locked it unless he was actually out on missions.

As he entered his low-lit room, a sigh of relief and relaxation exhaled from him, as he kicked off his boots to the side, and unbuckled his suspenders, letting them fall to his waistline. As he headed over to his bed, he looked back to realise his door was still open. Hyde groaned and sighed, dragging his weight across the room to the door. Just as he was about to close the door, a stern voice was heard calling his name.

"Hyde."

It was Cabot, his arms crossed, leaning against the wall to Hyde's room.

"Yeah boss, what's up?" He raised his brow and lifted his lower eyelid.

"Hyde, have you by any chance seen Caira? I've not seen or heard from her in the past hour. I'd like to know where she is."

"Err..." Hyde stopped to think for a moment. "You put me on the spot boss, nah, I ain't seen her. I'll give you a shout if I come across 'er." He said, closing his door with but a crack to spot Cabot through.

"Alright. Oh- and Hyde?"

"Whaaaaat boss?" He stared at Cabot, his tone screamed "piss off" and his eye narrowed into a frown.

"Try to lay off bullying her. Caira, that is. I know you mean well, but some people take things the wrong way, you know?"

"Yeah. Whatever, sure." Hyde grunted and slammed the crack shut, shunting his head against the metal door and groaning. He returned to his bed, laying back in a relaxed position, his arms behind his head, one leg crossed over the other. A candle was lit atop his bedside drawer, crackling quietly, the sound of fire was pleasing to Hyde.

And then aside the quiet crackling of his lit candle, pencil against paper could be heard, scribbling.


	2. Chapter 2: Enter Caira

Chapter 2 : Enter Caira

Hyde slowly, quietly leaned over the right-hand side of his bed, a frown crawled across his face, as he saw a silhouette of a small thin figure, balled up in the corner of his room.

"What the -bloody- fuck are you doing?" He snarled.

Caira looked up in surprise with glazed wide eyes at Hyde, ignoring him and looking back at her paperwork, continuing to write.

"I said"- he got up from his bed, throwing himself on the ground, grunting, "What the bloody fuck, are you doing?" He continued; "My door says fucking knock first!"

"I did." She said bluntly. "You weren't in, so I let myself in."

Hyde stormed over toward her, towering over her as she was huddled up in the corner. "Boss man's looking for you. You hidin' something, girl?" He locked his gaze onto her, a dark expression across his face, obviously trying to intimidate her. She looked up at him, rubbing her eyes, the low-lighting obviously straining her vision. "No, I just needed a quiet place. And this-"

"And this place of all places, you choose this place? Fucking get up." Hyde snarled, grabbing her by the arm. Caira squeaked and squirmed as Hyde put a tight grip on her arm "Hey watch it you big oaf! What's your problem- I just want some place quiet!"

"You're fuckin' trespassing, and I snore, now beat it, brat." He growled, making sure her eyes locked with his one. "This is my place. MY room. You've got a bloody lab, and your own room." He said, his other hand on his face, fingers rubbing his forehead.

"Yeah, I have the lab, and my own room, but I'm awkward today, alright? I need the right environment. Don't you think I tried other people's rooms?" She placed a hand on the arm Hyde had locked around hers.

"You what?" He snorted. "You're one cheeky bugger I'll gi'ya that. Right. Fuck it then." He let go of her arm. "You can stay, but if you so dare touch or screw with anything, I'll deck ye." Hyde stared at her, before storming back off and trying to relax back in his bed. "Oh- and I'll have boss man right on the scene. -If- you fuck up."

"Yeah yeah, take it easy, Mercury man." She glared at him as she snatched her arm back from his painful grip, continuing to write her papers. Caira was obviously a little shaken- exactly what Hyde had intended. Hyde frowned in thought for a moment, letting Caira's "insult" sink in. "Mercury man? The fuck kind of insult is that?" He said, eyeing her down. Caira raised a brow questioningly. "You -are- from Mercury, right?" She seemed confused as to why he questioned her statement. "Yeah? And what? You made it sound like you were trying to offend me." His eye closed, laying back with his arms once again behind his head. Caira ignored his comment, trying to avoid conflict between the two of them.


	3. Chapter 3: Awkward Silence?

Chapter 3: Awkward silence

A half hour or so passed since the two had last made conversation, Hyde was tired, but couldn't get a wink of sleep, Caira's presence was keeping him awake, alert, as small and fragile as she was compared to Hyde, he couldn't help but think to himself that she could possibly fill him with so many tranqs that he'd be out for a month. "Oh, shit nah, that was Val." he blurted out. Caira groaned and looked up at him, seemed as if she'd been asleep herself. "Val? What are you talking about? Urh.. Do you have anything to drink?" She rubbed her eyes, sniffling a little. Hyde looked at her- a blank expression across his face. "Uh... Yer. Petrol." He said bluntly, staring at her with no expression still. She narrowed her eyes at him, he couldn't possibly...

"I'm 'aving you on. I got-" he paused a second to think. "Beer, and water. Pick yer poison, if you can call 'em that.". Caira sighed, the water wasn't as great as what it was on Earth, and she didn't really drink beer much anyway. Before she could open her mouth to answer, Hyde had already stretched his arm out to her, holding a chilled can of beer from his mini refrigerator, his other hand supporting his head as he lay on his stomach, sprawled across his bed.

"Uuuuh.." Caira looked at him, what was up with Hyde? He went from asshole to friendly within ten seconds of her thinking.

"What?" He frowned at her in confusion. "You want water instead?"

Caira reached out with care to take the can from him, looking at him as she tapped on the top of the can, pulling the ring. "Hyde." She paused. "Why do you treat me like crap?" She said curiously, sipping from the cold frothing can.

"Cos' it's funny." He chortled. Her eyebrows raised questionably. "Y'do realise that," Hyde paused. "I'm just messing with you, right? I mean come on Caira, love. We aren't all little princesses, are we?"

Caira pushed her bottom lip out and frowned. "You don't pick on anyone else... Why not pick on someone else?"

Hyde just stared at her. He cradled his arms under his chin, using them as a pillow, still laying on his stomach. He closed his eye.

"You're not me mum. You don't make the rules." He grunted. Caira flicked her pencil at him, hitting him on the head, barely missing his good eye. "Oi, what the fuck't you think you're doing?!" Hyde growled, rising up quickly with a snarl across his face. Caira didn't care. "I'm done with my paperwork, and there's nothing to do. I'm bored. Entertain. Me." She demanded, standing straight with her arms crossed. Hyde glared at her in silence, before responding to her. "How exactly do you think -I- should entertain -you-? Go dissect a rocktoad or some'in'. I ain't got shit for you 'ere." Hyde stated, settling himself on the end of his bed. Caira approached, sitting beside him. He narrowed his eye at her, suspicious. "What?"

"You ask a lot of "what" questions, don't you?" She said.

"What?" He responded again, sounding like a broken record. "Oi, stop exploitin' me. I ain't your plaything just because you're bored.".

Caira chuckled at him. It was new territory to her, all throughout meeting him and missions alongside him, Hyde was always bullying her. But here, she was far closer to him than she thought she'd ever be. It wasn't so noticeable, but Hyde himself seemed to be comfortable despite being pestered by her taunts- she could have sworn she saw him smirk in the low light of the room. Caira held out the half full can of beer to Hyde- he looked at her. He took the can and chuckled. "What, he's laughing with me, and not at me?" Caira thought to herself, her face filled with energy and happiness.

"Oi" Hyde blurted. "You're not too bad company, once you get past the whinging." He'd continued, looking at her with a straight face. "But, I am fucking knackered, so, off with ya.". Caira looked back at him into his one uncovered eye. Her facial expression from happy to disappointed. "Hyde..." She muttered. "What? Speak up kid." Hyde grunted, poking her forehead with a frown.

Caira blinked, pressing her fingertips together. "Hyde, you uh, don't mind if I crash here for the night, do you?" She moved her hands back, lifting her hat with one and scratching her scalp with the other. Hyde kept his frown, his eye narrowed. "You wanna sleep on the floor or whatever? Be my bloody guest. There's only one bed in 'ere, and that's for the fuckin' king- me.".

Caira's eyes glistened and stared back into his. "Wooooould the king spare a little space for one night?" She asked, smoothly as a baby's bottom. Hyde looked at her, obviously not following. "Nah.". She continued to stared at him, this time putting it bluntly. "I'll rephrase myself. Can I borrow a bit of bed space, rather than sleeping on the floor?". He chuckled, running his hands down his torso. "Have you seen me? Good bloody luck." He rolled back onto the bed, squeezing a small bit of bed space in for Caira. So at least he made an attempt to care. Caira scuttled over, almost over the edge of the bed. She was practically about to fall out, so she clinged desperately onto Hyde's waist. Hyde, facing away from her, stared at the wall, he lifted his eyepatch for a moment to scratch around his messed up eye, sniffled a bit, before asking her-

"Are uh... A'you.. Hugging me?" He stared at the wall awkwardly now, waiting on her response.

"What? Oh, no I- I was just, you know, hanging on for dear life, here, I'm kind of falling out of the bed here." She said. "Right, right." He said, shuffling forward a little. "That alright then?". Caira let go of him, lying herself on her back. "Yeah, uh, yeah that's better. Thanks, Hyde.".

"S'alright, luv." He responded.

" _Luv_ "? She stared up at the ceiling thinking to herself. She knew he generally used the term around his female co-workers, but was it a hint? No, she doubted it. If anyone was doing the moves, it was her.

Wait, what? She covered her face with her hands, groaning. Caira was tired, losing it and doing a whole bunch of silly things- her head was going places. She'd already forgotten why she'd taken residence in Hyde's room of all places, let alone asking him to share his bed. She knew she should probably leave, but she was just too awkward to change her mind and do so. Seeing that she might as well get comfortable, she took her hat off, and untied her pigtails, putting her hair ties and hat on the bedside stand behind her, careful not to put out or hit the candle. She sat up to untie her boots, kicking them off aside the stand.


	4. Chapter 4: So It Begun

Chapter 4: So it begun

"Caira." Hyde said, staring at the wall in front of him. "Why'a you even here? You 'ate me. I bully you. I'm an arse 'ole to you, and now, you're bloody laying in my bloody bed. -Why- are you 'ere?".

Caira swallowed, rubbing her temples. "I uh, actually I don't really know, Hyde. I guess I wanted to get to know you better? Or something, I uh-"

"I melt faces, served in war, and work alongside you lot now. I also melt faces, if I didn't say. What more do you need to know?" Hyde said, interrupting her. He seemed to want to avoid contact now, shuffling forth a little more. Caira could feel how awkward the air was now, she turned silent, staring up at the ceiling. She unzipped and removed her lab jacket, throwing it on the floor revealing her dark teal tank top. "It's too warm in here." Caira complained, in an attempt to keep a conversation going. Hyde sighed, he really didn't want to talk, but gave her a response anyway. "It's not.". Caira turned on her side and held Hyde around his waist again, pushing her head against his back. Hyde's eye rolled to look behind him, his bottom lip pushed out. "Caira, I'm practically off the bed, fuckin' 'ell, women and their bed space. 'Was true what they said about that." He leaned his head over his shoulder briefly to find a warm-faced Caira nuzzling up against him. His facial expression went from grouchy to sheer terror.

"What the _fuck_ are you doing..?" He dared ask. "Ah- ew, nah forget that! I'm not a bloody cuddle bear, fuck that!" Hyde shuffled back away from Caira, narrowing his eye at her. Caira looked back in surprise, she'd never seen Hyde act this way before, but then again, he probably never really had been cuddled much, which was understandable.

"What? What's the problem? Got an allergy to kindness? Boy, I guess that's why you're such an ass, Hyde." She sighed, snatching herself away. "I would have thought in a situation like this- where at any given time, we could die down there on the battlefield- that you'd want to spend a moment like this with a friend, someone who cares. Everyone avoids you Hyde, I thought I'd give you a damn chance. I thought you were lonely...". Hyde turned to stare at her- he immediately pinned her down on his bed, one hand around her neck the other with a grip on her left arm, he placed himself atop her, leaning his face into hers, glaring.

"What's your problem, eh?!" He hissed. "What the fuck are ya trying to-". Hyde paused, taking a look at where they were right now- he relinquished his grip on her neck and arm, and pulled his face from hers. He sighed. "You're makin' me feel like a soft-arse, Caira. I don't -do- friendly. I ain't friendly.". The two stared at each other, Caira's expression was blank, her eyes wide and glistening- Hyde's screaming guilt and uncomfort, his eye slightly narrowed. Caira shakily lifted a hand, putting it atop Hyde's. She gently squeezed at his hand, her other atop his thigh, her fingers twiddling and dancing.

"I've seen enough to know that you can be a good guy, Hyde." Caira uttered, quietly. She pushed her fingers to lock with his, looking up at him, she shook still, but put on a smile. Hyde groaned, reluctantly leaning into her, pressing his forehead against hers, the two eyed each other. Caira's hand that was once placed on his thigh found it's way to toying with his beard.

"Don't do that." Hyde grumbled.

"Oh, uh.. Okay."

She took her hand away from his beard, letting it flop over the edge of the bed. The two continued to stare at each other awkwardly. Hyde cleared his throat and sniffled a little. "So- eh, what exactly are we bloody doing?". Caira ran her fingers up the back of Hyde's head, pushing her lips towards his.

"..Oh. Uh, no-"

Before he could object, Caira interrupted Hyde, pressing her lips against his, her fingertips rubbing the back of his head, eyes closed. Hyde's good eye stared at Caira as she continued her embrace. The bitter taste of the beer slipped from her lips to his, Hyde found himself no longer sitting and taking the kiss, but also participating. His body tingled, a small shock of adrenaline flowing, his blood rushing. "What the fuck?" Hyde thought to himself, his face turned warm and red, he inhaled deeply. He'd never experienced such passion from someone who supposedly strongly disliked him. Behind the taste of booze, she tasted so sweet to him... Before his head could wander off into a trance, one of his hands reached behind his head, taking Caira's away from his head, he broke away from her kiss, clearing his throat and retreating to the edge of his bed. Caira looked at him with concern.

"Oh, was that bad? I'm sorry, I'm really no good at-"

"No, ah... It was fine." He interrupted her, clearing his throat. "I weren't ready. Not f'that, that were just weird." Hyde grunted, placing himself beside her. He gently planted a finger and thumb either side of her chin, hesitantly pulling her toward him to try again. Their lips pressed against each other, what Hyde had just thought was unnerving and uncomfortable was now somewhat soothing and pleasant to him. The sweet taste of her lips returned to his, he indulged in the mixed flavour, chewing her bottom lip slightly. He placed a hand around the back of her head, holding her still. Caira mimicked his actions, her other hand on his cheek, her thumb rubbing softly across his scarred face. The pair's faces beamed red with embarrassment and excitement, Hyde rolled onto his back, with Caira laid on top of him.


	5. Chapter 5: For Realsies? (P1)

Chapter 5 : For realsies?

Caira slipped a hand away from Hyde's face, quickly and shakily sliding it down his waist to grip at his crotch. His hand met her wrist, pulling it away before she could reach. He broke the kiss, grunting.

"Proper." He sighed "Don't rush, do it right proper.". Caira stared at him, taking deep slow breaths, she nodded. Her hand started at his neck this time, the backs of her fingers stroking gently, as they trailed down his chest. Hyde's hands ran down her chest, finding their way down to her waist. He flashed a grin at her, his eye closing for a brief moment, what Caira could only imagine being him winking at her. She continued her way down, her fingers dancing down past his stomach now, she placed a gentle hold on his crotch. Her fingers sprawled out, palm pushed down. Hyde took a deep breath and exhaled. "Good girl..." He sighed. Caira could feel him growing warm and bulkier underneath his trousers, in surprise, she gasped out as one of Hyde's hands were placed at her crotch now, his fingers curling and grabbing. His other hand slipped under her shirt and grasped her breast firmly, his thumb stroking across the exposed skin. The two stared at each other, breathing heavily.

"What are we doing...?" Caira said with uncertainty. Her voice was shaky, she could feel her body buzzing with excitement.

"A'dunno." Hyde responded, eyeing her up and down. "You want'a stop?" He asked her. Caira stared at him in thought. She replied.

"No."

She pressed her lips against his, kissing him. Hyde's lips parted for Caira, her tongue pushed through to explore his mouth. She murmured, squeezing and rubbing his bulge, her other hand desperately messing with his belt to gain access to more of him. Hyde's eye closed, he grinned at her struggle. He teased at her, slipping his hand down her trousers, poking and squeezing her below. Caira strained and gasped loudly, she hadn't done anything like this for a long while. Her arms and legs were quivering, she collapsed in defeat atop Hyde, to which he could only grin wider.

"I win, 'ey?" Hyde snickered, firmly grasping Caira's arms. He rolled to reposition eachother, Hyde now atop Caira. Caira's eyes were wide and glistening, her breathing still heavy. She stared back at Hyde in thought, a snap-back to reality made her wonder how the hell the two ended up like this.

" _I thought you were lonely"_

Caira's own words echoed through her head. She had realised now that she wasn't directing them at Hyde, she directed them at herself, kidding herself.

She yelped in delight, back in the moment as Hyde had cupped a hand around one of her breasts, his other hand fiddling around in her panties, squeezing and massaging her. Her face turned red from embarrassment, his touch turning her sticky and wet down at her unmentionables, as he would word it. Her legs locked tightly around his hand to prevent him from moving, she panted heavily, eyes fluttering. Hyde pushed his forehead against hers, he grunted lowly.

"I can't move me hand, luv'." He paused. "Relax yerself." Hyde whispered. Caira took a deep breath and let out a long sigh as she relaxed her muscles, releasing her grip on his hand. "Good girl." He uttered, as he continued to tease her softly. Caira bit down on her bottom lip, quivering, she could feel herself throbbing, warm and wet in her panties. Her shaking hands reached out once more to separate Hyde's belt- it clicked apart, giving her access to unbutton and unzip his trousers now. She couldn't focus, Hyde's free hand began to remove her own trousers with not much trouble at all. Hyde sat upright to take a long look at her. She lay there, her hair untied and messy, she wore nothing but her teal tank-top and her light blue panties, a noticeable patch of wet on them where Hyde had teased her, her breasts tight against her shirt, the nipples hard, poking at the fabric. He grinned at her helplessness, she'd barely been able to remove his trousers, so he took her hands and aided her in doing so. Caira frowned at him as she pulled his trousers away, she muttered "I could've done that alone.".

Hyde's eye narrowed, frowning, he cocked his head to the side. "You what? Can't hear ya, speak up.".

"I said, I could've done that alone." Caira said, voice raised.

"Liar." Hyde grunted, pulling his underwear away to reveal his length. He grabbed Caira's panties, rolling them down her legs and pushing himself atop her. He stared at her questioningly. "Dunnit feel weird doin' this? I don't- I'm not-" Hyde stuttered on his words, groaning. Caira placed a finger over Hyde's lips in a hushing motion, her hand squeezing between the two's bodies to grasp his dick. She leant into him and uttered into his ear "Relax yourself." She mimicked his previous words, winking and leading him into her with ease and care. Hyde moved with her, pushing carefully inside her, she already seemed to be struggling herself, her facial expression seemed as if she was in a little pain as he went further.

"You alright luv'?" He asked her, pausing. Hyde could feel his chest thudding, his length pulsing- Caira felt tight to him, he could feel she wasn't relaxed, her muscles were tight and gripping, and on top of that she'd not done anything in a long while. Hyde's eye rolled into the back of his head from the tough grip her unexplored unmentionables held on him. He bit down on his lip, struggling to keep focus for the moment in time.

"I- I just need..." She stuttered on her words, she distracted herself by pulling Hyde's tank-top away from his chest, shortly followed by doing the same with her own. Hyde eyed her view, her breasts were sweet and rounded, her nipples were hard. His finger trailed between them, stopping at her bellybutton. He mindlessly poked at it and snickered. Caira looked at him and huffed. One of her hands placed itself on his backside, the other took Hyde's and urged him to place his hand on her breast. Hyde followed her motions, massaging her breast and moving slowly in and out of her tight damp hole. He grunted, staring at her with a slight frown across his brow as he idly circled his thumb around her nipple. "I only take orders from boss man." He stated.

"You want me to bring him in?" She said cockily, her arms locked themselves around his back, fingers massaging his back, softly.

"Excuse me?"

"Didn't think so." She smirked.

Hyde frowned, intentionally thrusting a little harder now, in which Caira reacted with a yelp, her nails digging into him. His frown stayed, but a grin crept onto his face, he continued his motions, watching her as she stifled her murmuring and whining.

"Aah, ain't that what y'wanted though luv'? Boss me around? Ey, little girl?" Hyde's voice raised. Caira yelped and gasped, her arms squeezed harder around his back, toes curling. Hyde could feel her tightening up again, he pushed far in to fill her with his length, slowly. He listened as she inhaled deeply in time with his movement, grinning.

"Did y'expect me to be some big cuddly bear for ya when y'planned this, Caira? I already told you, I ain't a soft-arse! I don't take orders from _you_!" He threw her arms away from his back, grabbing her wrists and pinning her, thrusting hard into her. Caira panted and grunted, readjusting to his roughness. Her body glistened dimly in the low light of the room, she'd broke a sweat, her lower private area was burning in heat and soaking. Her body shook with the adrenaline running through her. The two stared at each other as Hyde paused, he too was shaking uncontrollably from the thrill. Hyde leaned in towards her, snickering.

"Heh."


	6. Chapter 5: For Realsies? (P2)

Chapter 5 : For realsies P2

Hyde pressed his lips against hers once more, forcing an entry with his tongue to explore the soft wet skin inside her mouth. Caira hummed, her tongue fighting his back playfully. He took his hands away from Caira's wrists, letting go of her so she was no longer pinned down, only to turn her over and throw her down onto all-fours. Hyde slipped back inside, slowly building up the pace again, still playing rough with Caira. She gasped heavily, her voice shaking.

"H-Hyde... Please.."

He grinned and grunted, grabbing her hair and pulling. Caira yelped, her whining growing louder.

"This is too fuckin' good." Hyde chuckled as he thrusted roughly into her. "What is it you want, Caira?!" He roared at her. Caira's eyes were closed tightly, she yelped back at him.

"Ease up!" She demanded, her voice shook.

"Hah. No." He continued his pace, ignoring her demands. "You're gonna take it an' you _will_ like it.". Caira grunted and gasped, his comment replayed through her head, and he was right. She was adjusting and enjoying Hyde's relentlessness, slowly but surely- she was confused. Why? Why was her body reacting this way to his assault? Her grunting slowly took the form of moans and sighs, her fingers dug into the pillow.

Hyde grinned at her change in reaction, he watched as she soon began to squirm and struggle. He grabbed her again, throwing her on her back. Caira's wails and moans only encouraged Hyde, her entire body began to tense up. Her fists and toes curled up, she bit down on her bottom lip, her insides tightened and pulsed. Hyde continued pumping into her. "Ohoho," Hyde chuckled as he indulged in her wailing and moaning, "You're so, ngh, bloody small an' tight, if I could do this all evenin' I would. An' you, Caira?" He continued to laugh, thrusting relentlessly. Caira's back arched and her head tilted back, all the unnecessary moaning and wailing turned to panting, she needed to catch her breath. As Hyde fucked her continuously, she could feel her juices flowing out slightly, her pussy felt warm, one of her hands trailed from the pillow to reach her clit, her middle finger circling and rubbing to stimulate herself more, she could feel a build-up, she was so close now. Hyde raised his brow questioningly, he grabbed her hand and pinned it back to the pillow, his thrusting slowing, but still rough. "We, a'not, done, yet." He growled, teasing and taunting as he fucked her slower now.

Caira cried out as he pinned her back down, she was so close, she squirmed and wailed as Hyde thrusted slowly and tauntingly, her legs swung up and around to wrap around Hyde's waist, clinging to him, her upper body still grounded from being pinned.

"Ey'up monkey girl..." Hyde snickered as he watched her climb him. He'd calmed himself after his heated assault on her, still thrusting slowly, he leaned his face into hers, chewing her bottom lip softly, before pushing into a kiss, a grin beaming across his face. It stunned Caira how quickly Hyde changed, though it shouldn't have surprised her, she knew it was human nature for hormones to rage in a situation such as this. Her legs were shaking, losing grip from Hyde's waist, her limit was finally being reached. Hyde shuddered as he felt her muscles inside tighten, nudging him on to fuck her quicker now, but not as hard as before. Hyde repeated himself from earlier. "You're so... Fucking small..." He panted and grunted, baring his teeth, dragging the air through them. Caira could feel Hyde's effort growing lesser.

"H-hurry up..." She whispered, breathless. Hyde ignored her, he was already on his way.

He grunted and wrapped his arms around her chest as he reached climax, letting his load flow inside her.

"F...uckin' 'ell..."

He let his entire weight collapse on her. Caira gasped as he fell atop her, her arms trying to push him off of her, obviously failing in doing so. Such a big guy like him, a small girl like her, the chances were slim.

"Hyde- I can't-..." She squeaked "Breathe" she grunted shortly afterwards.

Hyde's eye opened with a frown, he lifted himself up, pulling out of her and rolling to the side of her. He rolled a little too far and fell off the bedside with a loud thud.

"Gaaah- fuckin' hell..." He grunted, rubbing his head which had hit the wall. "You-" he continued, "You're pretty entertaining, I'll give y'that." He said with a chuckle. Hyde sat up and leant against the wall, sitting on the floor, Caira was already hurrying herself, half dressed. She nodded, quiet and awkward.

"Oi..." Hyde grunted, staring up at her. "Were it bad?". Caira looked at him as she wriggled back into her trousers.

"Not at all.." She said bluntly "I just... Maybe I should go and sleep in my own room." She muttered, shy-like. Hyde narrowed his eye, his stare still on her.

"You what? God, you're picky. You want in, you want out, you want company, you want alone time. Fucking _women."_ Hyde sighed, grabbing his own clothes, grunting as he dressed himself. Caira fixed her hair back into pigtails, followed by strapping her boots back up. She grabbed her pencil and paper, placing them under her arm before heading to the door. Hyde stopped her before she could head out, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"I uh, 'ope I didn't overdo it. I mean I uh..." He cleared his throat and grunted "You asked for it, hrmph.". Caira looked up at him with big glistening eyes, a smirk broke across her face.

"Yeah. I guess I did, who knew? You're alright, Hyde." She said, stroking his beard. He groaned and rolled his eye as she stroked at his beard, grabbing her hand.

"Just act like this never bloody happened, alright? I'm still that big jerk you ain't fond of, when we're in public. A'right?" Hyde said, clearing his throat again. Caira nodded before opening his door. "Oh an', boss is lookin' for you. I-incase you 'ave forgotten." He added. "Better to take that in the morning I guess.".

Caira looked at him with a sudden realisation. She remembered now she had to take something up with Cabot. "Oh, fuck! Yeah I uh, I gotta go. I'll uh.. I'll see you around, okay?".

"Yeah. Now ge' outta here you little shit." Hyde said with a smirk across his face, his eye closed briefly, presumably winking at her. Caira headed out with a bright smile on her face, skipping quickly away. Hyde closed his room door, letting out a long sigh. "Thank fuck for that.." He thought to himself. He rolled back to lay on his bed, closing his eye to fall asleep. His eye opened again, narrow, his duvet was damp from their adventure. He rolled his eye, groaning. "Fucking bollocks and shite." He cursed, throwing his duvet on the floor, just laying on the bed sheet on the mattress.

Though, it had probably been one of his nicer evenings, for once.


End file.
